Development projects in enterprises may include several sub-divisions or tasks to be completed. The work of completing tasks may be divided into several phases, and the several tasks making up a project may be expected to complete corresponding phases at the same time. Personnel, such as organization leaders, may estimate the amount of resources needed during a development project so that adequate resources are available to make timely progress in each of the work phases. Resources may include hours to be worked by appropriately skilled developers and/or costs including overhead costs, software tool leasing costs, training costs, and other expenditure costs. The amount of resources needed for a project may vary from one phase to the next phase. Depending on the size, the scope, and the complexity of the projects, the needed resources may vary from one project to the next.